


My angel - TXT KAI FF (Oneshots)

by Acardiganundersomeonesbed



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Huening Kai, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Heaven & Hell, Hugs, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, Love Poems, Romance, heaven & Earth, human reader, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acardiganundersomeonesbed/pseuds/Acardiganundersomeonesbed
Summary: The angel that stands in front of me isn’t kind, he won’t help you cross the road, nor help you carry grocery bags nor whisper formulas to students during exams.Instead he was a ruthless warrior, who had just come out of hell, slaughtering demons.
Relationships: Huening Kai/You
Kudos: 3





	1. Author's Note

Hello! 

Thank you for choosing to read my book, I hope you guys enjoy reading it!

Before getting into it, I would like to share some information with you all.

1) This won't be a proper time lined and chapter by chapter story, basically its just a bunch one shots between reader (Human) and Hueningkai (Angel)

2) This story is inspired by a very beautiful poem I read on tumblr - On falling in love with an angel || m.m.c (via qhotes) I am giving the link here to the blog site : https://qhotes.tumblr.com/

3) Some of the ideas will be incorporated in my story but not all, other additions apart from the ones mentioned in the poem are solely from my own imagination and work.

4) This is a fan fiction, I do not have any rights over the band Tomorrow by Together or it's members.

5) Please do not repost or copy my work without my knowledge.

I'm attaching the poem by qhotes here:

i. when you fall in love with an angel, you must understand that there are things you will not understand. 

ii. when you first go to run your hands through his hair, his halo will slice your palm. and it will hurt. he will mend it with the touch of one golden finger, and will leave so abruptly that he is gone almost before you blink. the last thing you see will be him standing in the doorway, a terrified expression on his face and blood in his hair. (later, he tells you that he didn't realize how breakable humans could be. when he explains what it takes to make an angel bleed, you start to understand.) 

iii. ask him about the sky, about stars and suns and galaxies light years away, about how the universe looks like a blooming garden. do not ask about lucifer, because your angel will become a soldier before your eyes. do not, do not, do not ask about god. do not ask about rebellious older brothers and absentee fathers, do not infer about a war you know nothing of. 

iv. in a science class you are taking simply to get the credit, your teacher will be talking about quantum physics. she will call planets "celestial bodies" and suddenly you will only be able to think of the way his mouth curls in at the sides, of all the puckered scars that criss-cross his torso, of the graceful arch on the bottom of his foot. when the teacher calls on you and asks you if you are alright, you will flush an even deeper red. (at times it is lovely to be in love with an angel. but other times, it is not.) 

v. when you fight, it is like the world is ending. his anger conjures a thunderstorm, and soon the entire state is three inches deep in water. you shatter a picture frame. a bolt of lightening catches the house across the street on fire. you are screaming at the top of your lungs—something about duty, something about god—and there is a crash of thunder that shakes the house. the weathermen talk about the storm for days, and you change the channel. 

vi. then there are the times when he doesn't visit for months on end, and when he finally comes back to you, he is not himself. there are new scars across his chest, and he does not speak. he sits with you in his arms for hours, his nose buried in your hair and his arms squeezed tight, so tight. he does not cry. you do not cry. you do not cry. 

vii. when you fall in love with an angel—oh, sweetheart. it's too late to take it back now.

\- on falling in love with an angel || m.m.c (via )

Finally, lets get into it!


	2. One - He is Kai Kamal Huening, my Angel

It's almost 2 am.

The bed is restlessly cold, my dire thirst and a thought that repeats itself in mind, drags me out of my dream.

_'He is on his way'_

I drowsily get up, rubbing my eyes, fighting my sleep and stumble to the living room where I trip on the carpet, hitting my shin on the coffee table.

"Fuck!"

The curse comes out like a reflex, Kamal was not going to be pleased when he finds out my swearing habit has resurfaced.

_It's been 8 months, Huening, what do you expect?_

I droop down on the couch, gulping down the water bottle in a daze.

But it doesn't take any longer for me to become wide awake and alert. A string tugs around my heart, lightly squeezing it and I know this wasn't going to be a casual visit.

_He was returning from a war._

The sound of the clock ticking resonates in tune with my heart thumping inside my rib cage.

When the clock strikes 2.22 am, a bright white light beams against the silhouette of the door, like a star had arrived on earth and was waiting outside for me.

Yes, it was a star.

I open the door to let _my_ angel inside.

He bends down to enter through the tiny door but once he steps inside, his human form takes over.

He is still pretty tall for a human but he would pass as one, if it weren't for his beauty.

His beauty screams out 'otherworldly being'.

If you look closely, you can see his skin glowing softly from his golden blood.

His aura dominates everything around him.

And his halo that continues to spin quietly, changing colours according to his mood, it was red now.

He has a well defined face, sharp nose, plump lips and he would be recognised as an Angel if not for his eyes.

His dark eyes are currently lifeless and merciless he has seen things he won't ever speak of or forget. His gaze cuts deep and jagged.

The angel that stands in front of me isn't kind, he won't help you cross the road, nor help you carry grocery bags nor whisper formulas to students during exams.

Instead he was a ruthless warrior, who had just come out of hell, slaughtering demons.

Some people might mistake Kai for a demon by the look in his eyes, but I know.

Behind that dangerous gaze was a gentle boy who sometimes mourned for the death of a butterfly.

Who would know him better than me? 

We grew up together although in different worlds with different laws.

I was the first person to whom he came rushing to when his halo started developing, when he told me he was bestowed his own sword and had made his first kill.

And he was the first person, I spoke with when I learnt a new language, for whom I made my first sweater, drove him around when I had got my license and gave him my first kiss.

The mundane things in our own world became more magical when we shared them together.

My presence itself has an effect on him; I can feel his rigidness and defensive mode fading away. The halo's angry red colour dims away slowly. Only then I notice him still in his armor.

I realise he has come straight to me after the war had ended. Not to his house, but straight to see me.

_I was his home._

A tear forms in the corner of my eyes but it doesn't fall, it never falls.

I extend my arms out for him and give him a soft smile, he steps forward and wraps his arms around me tightly, bending down to bury his face on my shoulder. I touch his back, tiny shudders run through his spine. 

He was still just a boy who was not given another choice but to fight.

I do not say anything and neither does he, as we continue to hold each other for a long time.

I lead him, his hand callous against mine, to the washroom for him to take a shower.

Angels love water as much as their nectar. Their nectar was sweet and has power to heal almost all wounds but they think water is magical. The thin liquid intoxicates them, cooling them down not also physically but their minds too which nectar fails to do.

I open the closet to find a T shirt and sweat pants that I bought just for him.

He steps out of the shower, hair dripping and towel around his waist.

My eyes linger on the new evident scars on his chest, I reach out to touch them. He closes his eyes and sighs. The marks are harsh left by narrowly missed swords and arrows. "My medals", he used to tell me in the beginning, but I know that time has turned them into burdens too heavy to carry, left behind from the past he wishes he hadn't lived through.

Those scars, each one carries a story, a loss, a failure, a sacrifice, the reason behind his sad smiles. I miss the boy who smiled carefree without any worries, still young to be harmed by the passage of time. Still young to understand that a war wasn't just between the bad and good. Still too young to realise that each life you took, demon or not, had a family.

I turn away from the scars that are hurting my angel, knowing they would heal but he won't and I couldn't do anything about it.

I hand him the clothes and ask him to get changed.

With my heart silently breaking, I sit and wait for him on the bed, feeling numb. Happy to see Kamal after 8 months and know he was safe but hurt to see his emotionless eyes and him back with new wounds, some of them seen and some of them not.

He stands in front of me, changed into fresh clothes and for a moment he almost looks like a regular teenager, juggling college and part time jobs, singing for a living and spending his Sundays with me as we plan our future together, 

but his halo.

That damn halo.

It fascinated me so much when I was young, when he used to call it 'his crown' presented to him by the God.

But now it triggers hatred and loathing in me.

It reminds me of the responsibilities he will never be able to escape from. Not why he cannot ever be just mine but why he can't ever be happy.

The halo radiates dark pink colour.

He told me in the past that I was the only person for whom it glows in that particular shade of pink. Pink symbolises love and I remember being so happy and that it told me that he loves me but that silly thought almost makes me laugh now.

He had proven to me in a million different ways that he loved me, that fact that he stood right in front of me now was the proof. I didn't need a fucking colour to tell me that.

I already knew.

The halo gives a little hum, meaning his mood was becoming better and better but a sudden burst of intense anger takes over me.

I can't hold back as I stand up, crashing my lips on his, wrapping my hands around his neck, pulling him closer, He tastes of roses and nectar, the familiar feel of his lips moving along mine unleashes my frustrations.

I missed him so much during these eight months which felt like exile.

I pour all my pent up love on my kiss.

He responds to me back with the same intensity as he lies me down on the bed. His harsh palm holds my face up as he devours my lips.

My resentment towards our fate and his love makes me tear up a bit, the fact that we don't know where this road will lead us to and that God loved to play games and treats us like chess pieces.

But as Kai breathes me in, we leave our worlds behind, where no angels, demons nor humans exist, just two hearts beating together for each other with love.

_I hope you are seeing this, God, he might be your soldier but he is my lover and you cannot take my Huening away from me, I forbid you._ I direct my thought to God knowing well that my message will be delivered.

My angel wraps his hand around my waist and pulls me closer, demanding my complete attention. His every single touch seems to ablaze my skin and the night comes alive for the first time in forever.

My cold bed is now burning down in flames of our love.


	3. Two - Cause we were both young when I first saw you

“You are not human, are you?”, the twelve years old me looks wide eyed at the boy standing in front of her.

We are standing in my green backyard, my parents left for work and my sitter is inside, chatting animatedly on her phone, too busy to notice that I found a new friend.

I study the boy who materialized out of thin air with blinding light and introduced himself as Kai Kamal Huening.

“Yes, I’m not a human” the boy replies and he looks just as curious as me.

“What’s that?” He points at the cone in my hand.

“Ice cream! You don’t know ice cream?” I look bewildered.

“We don’t have them in our world” he replies.

I don’t think twice before I shove the cone into his hand, beckoning him to taste it, he hesitantly licks it and his eyes lights up, “This is amazing!”

I nod in agreement, “So, if you are not human, then what are you?”

“I’m an angel” He answers me.

I frown, I examine his posture and I circle him twice.

“Where are your wings and halo?” I inquire the boy who is gulping down the gelato.

He licks his fingers before answering me, “Mother said it will grow when I’m older, I really hope I get wings rather than a halo”

“You don’t get both?”

“No, getting both of them is rare. We usually get only one”

I ponder on his statement. He eats the last of his cone, “Do you have more?”

I shake my head as loud laughter comes from the house, “My sitter won’t let me have two” I point out.

He looks disappointed.

“How old are you? When will you grow halo or wings?”

“I’m twelve now”, Kai straightens up proudly, “I will get them when I’m fourteen”

“Do you really live in heaven? How did you come here?”

His face expression suddenly changes he steps forward and whispers to me “I sneaked out the gates when the guards were on rounds”, he giggles sweetly.

“So you aren’t allowed to be here?!” I exclaim, “What if you get in trouble!?”

“Angels can come to earth, just not children like me without supervision. But my cousins, Yeonjun and Soobin know, I promised that I’ll be back within sunset.”

“Oh”

“I really wanted to visit Earth, I heard it was a beautiful place”

“It is! You must visit the beach!”

“Beach?” he looks lost.

“Oceans!”

I continue to talk about the things I liked about my world and answer his questions but time flew faster than ever, before we knew time had come and he had to leave but he left with a promise to comeback.

And so the story started.

Each day was an adventure.

My backyard became a border, a place where heaven met Earth.

Flowers grew uncontrollably like a wild fire due to the heavenly presence making our neighbours raise their eyebrows in envy as we won the best garden competition.

Butterflies, honey bees, birds were drawn to him automatically along with other pets who made it a point to visit us daily which also didn’t sit well with our neighbours either.

One day a raccoon had sneaked inside our house freaking my parents out.

But Kai and I secretly continued our meetings, I managed to sneak him inside my room frequently and taught him about human objects and life.

Years flew, his halo grew, he became stronger and so did our bond.

He was 17 when he gained full control of his Halo and could charm it to invisibility, the same night I introduced him to my parents.

My parents immediately knew he was a special boy, they didn’t comment on his skin that seems to glow but my mother couldn’t stop talking about him for a week.


End file.
